Colour
by fakemelody
Summary: Jika kau tidak ingin hidupmu membosankan, cobalah memberi warna dalam kehidupanmu, maka hidupmu akan lebih baik! [EXO;GS;Shortfic]
1. Chapter 1

Colour [Teaser]

Tittle : Colour

Author : fakemelody

Gerne : Romantic;angst;humor

Cast : EXO member[GS for uke]

A/N : mianhae, author masih newbie, jadi masih jelek hehe..btw, fanfic satu ini tuh kumpulan dari shortfic yang lebaynya sampe langit /? Mohon maaf ya kalau misalnya jelek hwhwhw~

fakemelody©

present

"Colour"

**-** Colour **–**

"**Kisah cinta antara para remaja yang mengharukan sekaligus konyol."**

**-** Colour **–**

"Ya, bulannya berwarna merah.."

"Haah..kau tahu, ia seperti dirimu Tao.." ujar Kris sambil menatap langit.

"Kenapa seperti aku ?" tanya Tao.

"Dia tegar sepertimu...walaupun ia sakit hati oleh keindahan dan pesona bintang – bintang, ia tetap bersinar cerah disana, dan..walaupun tertutup awan, ia tetap berusaha bersinar dan mengalahkan awan itu.." ujar Kris panjang lebar.

**-** Colour **–**

"Annyeonghaseo yeorobun..aku siswa pertukaran dari Beijing, Zhang Yi Xing imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Lay..bangapseumnida.." ujar Yixing atau Lay sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan semua siswa.

"Silahkan duduk Zhang–ssi.." ujar sang guru mempersilahkan Shinyoung duduk.

"Kamsahamnida.." ujar Lay sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi, lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak di sebelah bangku Suho.

"Annyeong..e–err.. Joonmyun–ssi.." ujar Shinyoung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong, duduklah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai.." ujar Suho sambil membaca bukunya.

"Gomawo.." ujar Lay sambil menarik bangkunya dan duduk.

**-** Colour **–**

"Halo.." ujar seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, lalu menatap pemuda itu sejenak.

"Kau siswa baru ya ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap pemuda berambut brunette itu.

"Ne, perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, bangapseumnida.." ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun imnida..bangapta.." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehm, Baekhyun–shii..bolehkah aku duduk disini ?" tanya Chanyeol.

**-** Colour **–**

"Kenapa nilaimu terus menerus turun Kai ? Saya tahu kalau kamu tidak terlalu menyukai matematika, tapi setidaknya kau bisa sedikit belajar menyukainya" ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tapi songsaenim–" ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Kai tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan segera memiliki guru khususmu!"

"S-siapa dia songsaenim? Apakah ia adalah guru yang akan selalu memberiku hukuman?"

"Tidak, dia Do Kyung Soo.."

"A-APA?!"

**-** Colour **–**

"Ya..inilah aku..perkenalkan.." ujar laki – laki itu sambil membungkukan badannya dan melepas topengnya.

"Oh Sehun.." ujar laki – laki yang mengaku dirinya adalah Oh Sehun. Luhan menutup mulutnya, terkaget – kaget, ia tak menyangka kalau yang mengiriminya pesawat kertas adalah idola disekolahnya.

"Ada apa , Lu..? Apakah perlakuanku selama ini mengganggumu ?" tanya Sehun dengan khawatir.

"Ah..duibuqi..aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku...ingin memberikan ini..." lanjut Sehun sambil memberikan sebuket bunga lily pink dan sebuah pesawat kertas berwarna pink pada Luhan.

"Xie xie untuk bunganya..dan pesawat kertasmu yang cukup mengiburku gege.." ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm..." ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

**-** Colour **–**

'And how can I pretend that I don't know what's going on ?'

Tiba – tiba sang wanita paruh baya menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Kim Jong Dae ! Fokuslah ! Tadi kau sedikit fals !" ujar sang wanita paruh baya sambil menatap sang pemuda pemilik suara emas itu.

"Mianhae umma.." gumam sang pemuda bersuara emas yang diketahui bernama Kim Jong Dae.

"Istirahatlah..mungkin kau lelah, dear.." ujar sang wanita yang diketahui adalah ibu dari Kim Jong Dae.

"Baiklah.."

"Oh ya, perjodohanmu dengan Minseok-ssi tinggal 3hari lagi, persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin.."

"Apa?!"

**TBC**

_Cie TBC ciee...bakal ada yang review ngga yaaa? Aduhh...kalo gaada sih, ya gausah dilanjut hehehehe~ ohya, mohon kritik ,saran dan dukungannya. Bangapseumnida!_


	2. Chapter 2

Colour Chapter 1

Tittle : Colour

Author : fakemelody

Gerne : Romantic;angst;humor

Cast : EXO member[GS for uke]

A/N : mianhae, author masih newbie, jadi masih jelek hehe..btw, fanfic satu ini tuh kumpulan dari shortfic yang lebaynya sampe langit /? Mohon maaf ya kalau misalnya jelek hwhwhw~

fakemelody©

present

"Colour"

**Chapter 1 : Red Moon (Kris & Tao's side)**

Disebuah ruangan tampak seorang gadis manis dan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menatap ke sebuah jendela besar. Gadis manis itu adalah Huang Zi Tao, gadis berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut berwarna coklat sepunggung. Tao adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Huang, ia memiliki seorang adik laki – laki yang bernama Huang Zi Yu, umurnya tak jauh berbeda dari Tao, Ziyu berumur 14 tahun sekarang. Tao memang memiliki latar keluarga yang sangat baik diantara yang lain, ibunya adalah seorang desainer terkenal di China, dan ayahnya adalah seorang dosen di universitas favorit.

Pada saat liburan sekolah, ia mengurung dirinya di kamar, entah kenapa..ia sangat betah berada di dalam kamar dengan jendela samping yang terus tertutup rapat. Pada saat ia berdiam diri di ruang keluarganya, mama–nya langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya,

"Tao, mama tidak mau kau terus mengurung diri dikamar dan terus cemberut setiap hari, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya sang wanita separuh baya yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Tao.

"Mama, wo meishi..[Ibu, aku baik – baik saja]" ujar Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Zhen de ma [Benarkah] ?" tanya sang ibu sambil menatap Tao.

"Hmmm..mama, aku harus pergi ke kamar, wo shuo, zaijian.. [aku pamit, daah..]" ujar Tao sambil keluar dari ruang keluarganya.

"Tao!"

"Aku kan sedang putus cinta dengan kakak kelasku..memangnya ada urusan apa dengan mama, huft ?" ujar Tao dalam hati.

Dikamar, Tao terus memandangi jendela yang terletak disebelah barat tempat tidurnya, disanalah ia selalu memandang kakak kelasnya *ehm, mungkin itu adalah past tense(?) untuk Tao wkwk*. Ia menatap sendu jendela itu dan menutupnya dengan gorden berwarna gelap. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Jie–jie.. Tao jie–jie..wo Ziyu, bolehkah aku masuk ?" teriak Ziyu dari luar kamar Tao.

"Masuklah Zi.." jawab Tao dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ni hao jie–jie.." ujar Ziyu tersenyum setelah membuka pintu kamar Tao.

"Ziyu, zenme ni [ada apa]?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Ziyu.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat club basketku yuk, disana banyak laki – laki tampan looh.." ujar Ziyu sambil terkikik geli.

"Lalu ?" tanya Tao dengan sinis.

"Huuft...aku tahu jie–jie sedang patah hati dengan seseorang.." ujar Ziyu sedikit meledek.

"Haah?! Tau darimana kau ?" ujar Tao kaget.

"Itu.." ujar Ziyu sambil menunjuk jendela yang biasa Tao pakai untuk memandang kakak kelasnya.

"Geezz...baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu untuk mengantarmu ke club basketmu.." ujar Tao lesu.

"Yeay! Jie–jie baik deh..." senang Ziyu sambil sedikit melompat kesenangan.

**-** Colour **–**

Setelah Ziyu dan Tao sampai di tempat club basket berkumpul, Ziyu menarik tangan Tao masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, yang ternyata adalah ruangan dari ketua club basket tersebut.

"Ziyu ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Jangan menarik sembarangan dong !" kesal Tao setelah mereka sampai di ruangan itu.

"Duibuqi jie–jie..Ni hao duizzang [maaf kak, halo ketua/leader !]!" seru Ziyu, setelah itu tampaklah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ni hao Zi, ini wanita yang sering kau bicarakan, hmm?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Tao.

"Jie–jie, kenalkan ini duizzang Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilnya Kris.." ujar Ziyu dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ah, ni hao Kris, wo de Tao...[ah, halo Kris, aku tao]" ujar Tao sedikit canggung.

"Ni hao Tao, you're so beautiful.." ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Thank's Kris.." ujar Tao sedikit tersipu malu.

"Ehhm..jie–jie..duizzang..masih ada Ziyu yang innocent disini.." ujar Ziyu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hish..memang kenapa kalau kau innocent ? Oh ya, aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah laki – laki innocent huh ?" tanya Kris sambil memutar – mutar bola basket yang ada di meja.

"Y–ya ! Tapi diantara member club basket ini aku paling innocent kan ?" elak Ziyu.

"Kau bohong Zi.." sergah Tao sambil memukul kepala Ziyu.

"Kau punya bukti apa jie ?" tanya Ziyu sambil menahan tangan Tao yang hendak memukul kepala Ziyu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Buktinya..kau suka melihat perempuan cantik dengan baju seksi di televisi !" ujar Tao sambil memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Jie–jie ! Itu aib–ku, huh !" ujar Ziyu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Duibuqi Zi..habis kamu sok innocent gitu sih.." ujar Tao sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kalian adik–kakak yang serasi, terus terang, aku iri dengan kalian.." ujar Kris sambil menatap Ziyu dan Tao bergantian.

"Duizzang, kau iri ? Ishh..lagipula apa yang serasi dari kami..? Aku tampan nan keren, sedangkan dia tidak cantik dan kuno.." ujar Ziyu sambil menunjuk Tao.

"Apa kau bilang ?!" tanya Tao sambil menatap ziyu dengan tajam, seolah – olah akan menerkam Tao lalu memakannya sekarang juga.

"Ah..tidak.." ujar Ziyu sambil berpura – pura keluar ruangan.

"HUANG ZI YU ! Jangan kabur kauu !"

"DUIBUQI JIEJIE !"

**-** Colour **–**

**Tao POV**

Haah..Kenapa sedari tadi dadaku berdebar terus ya ? Tapi..perasaan ini sama seperti perasaanku pada kakak kelasku..Ya Tuhan..Apakah aku jatuh cinta dengannya ya ? Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi !

"Tao..? Kau ada didalam ?" teriak seseorang wanita yang ku perkirakan adalah mama.

Sejenak aku berpikir, 'kenapa mama sudah pulang ya?' namun aku langsung sadar kalau mama dan baba sedang mengambil cuti untuk pergi ke Taiwan.

"Ya, mama, masuklah" teriakku.

Ckleek...

"Tao..ada yang ingin mama katakan sebelum mama pergi ke Taiwan.." ujar mamaku dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Katakan saja ma.." ujarku sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Baba dan mama ingin kau sudah memiliki pendamping saat kami pulang.." ujar mamaku sambil menatap mataku dengan dalam.

"T–tapi.." perkataanku terpotong, aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat oleh tatapan mama.

"Mama mohon.." mama memelukku dengan erat seolah – olah akulah yang akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dengan terpaksa aku mengangguk□.

"Baiklah..jaga dirimu baik – baik selama kami di Taiwan, dan jaga pula adikmu yang nakal itu Tao..mama akan segera pergi ke airport, pesawat jurusan Taiwan hampir take off..bye sayang.." ujar mama sambil mengecup pipiku dan meninggalkan kamarku.

Sebenarnya masih banyak waktu untuk mencari seseorang pria e–err□ pacar untukku, karena mama dan baba pergi ke Taiwan selama 2 bulan. Huuft..

**End of Tao POV**

**-** Colour **–**

Keesokan harinya, Tao terlambat ke sekolah, ya..kalian pasti tahu siapa penyebabnya..? Pastilah itu Huang Zi Yu. Tao berlari dengan terengah – engah menuju gerbang sekolah dan tidak sengaja menubruk seorang laki – laki dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan sedikit kekar.

"Hei, kalau jalan hati – hati !" ujar seseorang itu sambil menahan langkah Tao.

"Minggir ! Hari ini aku ada piket di kelas ! Aku sudah hampir terlambat !" kesal Tao sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan..

"E–eh ! Ni hao Kris..ah, duibuqi..aku tidak□"

"Hahaha..no problem.." potong Kris sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

Blush! Wajah Tao pun memerah seketika atas perlakuan Kris.

"Haha, kau manis sekali dengan wajah memerahmu haha..sana pergi ke kelas, kau ada piket kan ?" ujar Kris masih tertawa.

"Ah! Baiklah aku pergi dulu.." pamit Tao sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bye.."

**-** Colour **–**

Setelah pulang sekolah, Tao berniat untuk memberikan sebuah kotak bekal untuk Ziyu dan, ehm tentu saja dengan Kris. Tapi karena Ziyu sedang ada pelajaran tambahan ia bermaksud menitipkannya kepada Kris, begitu ia sampai di depan lapangan basket, tiba – tiba ia meneteskan air matanya, hatinya seolah remuk melihat pemandangan dihadapannya...Kris...sedang berciuman dengan Yu Xi, seorang adik kelas yang cukup populer disekolah ini. Bruukk..kotak bekal yang tadinya berada di genggamannnya tiba – tiba ia jatuhkan, Kris pun mendorong Yu Xi untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya setelah ia sadar Tao berada dihadapannya.

"Tao..." panggil Kris dengan lirih, sedangkan Yu Xi hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan Tao pun berlari dengan kencang ke toilet.

"Tao !" teriak Kris sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yu Xi.

"Lepaskan Huan Yu Xi !" lanjutnya.

"Tapi ge..ia kurang cantik, ia tak pantas bersanding denganmu yang tampan !" ujar Yu Xi dengan penekanan di kata 'kurang cantik'.

"Masa bodoh dengan perkataanmu, anak manja !" kesal Kris sambil melepaskan genggaman Yu Xi dengan kasar.

"Gege! Kau mengatai aku anak manja ! Kemana KELEMBUTANMU ?!" ujar Yu Xi dengan penekanan di kata 'kelembutan' dan tak lupa air mata buayanya yang mengalir.

"Siapa dirimu ? Bercerminlah ! Aku tak mengenalmu ! Kau hanya seorang bitch !" maki Kris dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Aku ? Aku KEKASIHMU ! Aku sudah BERCERMIN dan aku CANTIK ! Kau BOHONG , kau SANGAT MENGENALKU ! Dan aku BUKAN seorang bitch !" ujar Yu Xi sambil menekankan jawabannya.

"Masa bodoh ! Dasar bitch sialan !" ujar Kris sambil berlari menyusul Tao ke toilet.

"Tunggu gege ! Ah ! Dasar wanita sialan !" kesal Yu Xi sambil menendang kotak bekal yang tadi dijatuhkan Tao.

**-** Colour **–**

Tao menangis tersedu – sedu di wastafel yang berada di depan toilet, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, badannya tersandar lemas di tembok yang berada disisinya.

"Hiks..aku bodoh..hikss..memang aku siapanya Kris...hiks..tapi kenapa aku menangis karena hal itu..hiks.." gumam Tao dengan sangat pelan.

"Tao.." panggil Kris dengan lembut.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Tao.

"Tao..duibuqi.. [Tao, maaf..]" ujar Kris sambil menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan hiks..aku membencimu !" ujar Tao sambil terisak.

"Tao..duibuqi.." ujar Kris sambil mengelus helaian surai coklat milik Tao.

"Hiks...gege..Kris–ge.." isak Tao.

"Duibuqi..."

**-** Colour **–**

Setelah kejadian itu, Tao kembali menjadi seorang gadis pendiam. Kris pun terus berusaha membujuk Tao untuk menjadi Tao yang dulu. Kris pun menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia tahu, ialah yang salah. Seandainya ia tak bermain basket dan bertemu dengan Yu Xi, hubungan diantara ia dan Tao pasti masih berlangsung dengan lancar.

"Tao..temui aku sepulang sekolah di gerbang !" ujar Kris sambil menatap Tao.

"Tapi..aku ada ekskul hari ini.."

"Aku akan menunggumu !"

"B-baiklah.."

**-** Colour **–**

Tao berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari ruangan klub wushu–nya. 'Aduh, sudah jam 7 malam, apakah..ah..mungkin ia sudah pulang..eh, tapi kenapa aku jadi mengharapkannya ya?! Aaahhh lupakan itu Huang Zi Tao!' ujar Tao dalam hati. Setelah ia sampai di dekat gerbang, ia melihat Kris yang sedang duduk di hamparan rumput di depan sekolahnya sambil memandangi langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Kris.." panggil Tao.

"Tao , kau sudah selesai ? Bisakah kita diam dan berbicara disini ?" tanya Kris panjang lebar.

"Hmm..mungkin hanya sampai jam 8 atau jam 9 saja.." jawab Tao dengan singkat.

"Aku mengerti, duduklah disebelahku.." ujar Kris sambil tersenyum manis, dan Tao pun duduk disebelah Kris.

"Kau bisa lihat bulan itu..?" tanya Kris.

"Ya, bulannya berwarna merah.."

"Haah..kau tahu, ia seperti dirimu Tao.." ujar Kris sambil menatap langit.

"Kenapa seperti aku ?" tanya Tao.

"Dia tegar sepertimu...walaupun ia sakit hati oleh keindahan dan pesona bintang – bintang, ia tetap bersinar cerah disana, dan..walaupun tertutup awan, ia tetap berusaha bersinar dan mengalahkan awan itu.." ujar Kris panjang lebar.

"A-aku tak mengerti.." Tao menunduk, sebenarnya wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini, tapi ia telah menutupinya dengan cara menunduk.

"Maksudku.. ehm, aku sebenarnya tahu, ahh lupakan!" Kris memalingkan wajahnya.

"..."Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris.

"**B**ulan itu selalu dirindukan manusia..ya kan ?" lanjut Kris.

"..."

"Aku anggap jawabanmu adalah 'ya'. Dan ia sama sepertimu lagi, tapi kau memiliki seseorang yang sangat merindukanmu selain keluargamu..dan kau tahu siapa dia ?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao yang terus memandangi langit.

"Dan itu aku.." lanjut Kris, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris.

"Kris.." ujar Tao tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao..percayalah padaku.." ujar Kris sambil memegang kedua bahu Tao agar Tao menatapnya.

"..."

"Wo ai ni, Huang Zi Tao.." ujar Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao¸ Tao pun menutup matanya dengan refleks, dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu Tao ?" tanya Kris setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"W–wo ye..ai..ni..Kris.." ujar Tao dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Hahh..aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu Tao..campakkan aku jika aku menyakitimu.." ujar Kris sambil mengecup pipi Tao.

"Xiexie gege.." ujar Tao sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau memanggilku gege? Hm?"

"Hyaaa! Jie–jie ! Aku punya kakak ipar !" seru Ziyu sembari turun dari atas pohon yang berada di belakang tempat Tao dan Kris duduk. Tak lupa, Ziyu juga membawa handycame di tangan kanannya.

"Ziyu ?!" kaget Tao dan Kris sambil menatap Ziyu tak percaya.

"Yes ?" ujar Ziyu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau melihat semua ?!" ujar Kris sambil berdiri.

"Tentu.." jawab Ziyu dengan santai.

"HUANG ZI YU !" teriak Tao.

"HYAAA!" teriak Ziyu sambil berlari menjauhi tempat tadi.

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU !" teriak Tao sambil mengejar Ziyu.

"BUNUH SAJA ! VIDEO INI AKAN KU KIRIMKAN PADA MAMA DAN BABA DI TAIWAN !" teriak Ziyu sambil menaiki sepedanya untuk pulang.

"ZIYUUU !"

Dan Kris pun hanya tersenyum menatap kedua kakak–beradik yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

**End Of Red Moon Story**


End file.
